


Coming home

by matchis (jessie11)



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie11/pseuds/matchis
Summary: Once again the Crain siblings are brought together by death. This doesn't only mean more grief for the family, but also another house that seems just as insane as Hill House.





	Coming home

Something is off.

It had been like that the whole night and Theo has no idea where it's coming from. She's cold like she used to be when she was younger. A hard, piercing cold that seems to spread from her bones and collide with the cold air around her. Her whole skin has this awful itching. It's hard to focus on the conversation she's a part of when only touching air is already too much.

The last year, she had slowly gotten used to not wearing her gloves in public. Trish had helped her so much without even knowing it. During all this time, Theo never explained what the whole touching thing was about, but Trish just trusted her when she said that physical contact was hard for her. Without questioning it, Trish let her grab her hand whenever she felt like she needed it. When the emotions around her just got too much, Theo grabbed Trish' hand and instead of all these unfamiliar feelings, she would feel warmth and love - which were actually a bit unfamiliar too.

Theo was used to being alone and isolated, but it scared her how fast she got used to having someone around her who loved her. It was different compared to the love she knew her siblings had for her. They were forced to have a bond due to their messed up lives. Yet, she chose to live with Shirley to keep her warm. At least, that is what she always told herself. Despite all their differences and clashing personalities, she loves them. And they love her the same.

The rest is confetti.  

With Trish it is different. She chose to love her for some reason and she will be forever grateful for that. Their love is simple and pure. Nothing complicated like her family and Theo loves the simpleness of their relationship. They love each other, what else is there to say?

Tonight, however, is different.

They are at a party from Trish' Sociology faculty. The fancy kind, so that means that Theo can't drink away whatever weird feeling has taken over. It means talking with professors and other students. She used to be good at that. Hell, she got her fucking PhD.

Tonight is different.

Instead of grabbing Trish' hand or resting her hand on her shoulder, Theo wraps her arms around herself. She really regrets not wearing her gloves tonight. Everything is suddenly too overwhelming for her and she can only long for her gloves. If only she had an extra layer that would prevent the air from touching her skin. She digs her fingernails in her upper arms - just to feel another sensation than all the emotions around her.

Of course, Trish notices this.

"You alright, babe?" she whispers in her ear during a conversation with some important professor. Theo didn't even register what they were talking about.

"I'm fine," Theo answers annoyed.

Trish raises her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Theo just ignores her and she focuses her gaze on the professor in front of them again. "Sorry, what did you say?"

The professor offers them a friendly, yet impatient smile. Maybe he actually was her lecturer once, she can't really remember. "I asked if you attended Boston University."

She plasters a fake smile on her face and starts talking about her PhD. The professor is clearly impressed, so she continues talking while ignoring the concerned looks she gets from Trish. Despite appearing to be social and invested in the conversation, Trish can see right through her and knows that something is off.

"Have you ever considered being a guest lecturer here at Boston University?" he asks her.

Before Theo can answer, a waiter pushes past her. His hand lightly comes across her arm, but it is enough for Theo to feel an immense amount of stress. Suddenly, she feels like strangling her manager. There are so many guests and she's afraid they have run out of champagne. She can't be fired, not when she still needs to pay rent. Within seconds, the feeling has passed. She should have gotten used to these small emotions she gets from accidental touches from a stranger, but tonight is different.  

"Don't touch me!" she snaps.

Everyone around them falls silent to look at them. Trish smiles awkwardly, but Theo hardly even notices. She looks at Theo if she's going to apologise or not. When it becomes clear that Theo isn't in the right state to talk, Trish takes the initiative.

"I'm so sorry. Long day at work, you all know those days," she says to no one in particular, before turning towards Theo.  "Maybe we should just go," Trish suggests with a soft voice that somehow makes it clear that it isn't a suggestion.

Theo nods, not having the energy to protest. Trish leaves to grab their coats, while Theo quickly makes her exit. She pushes past people and tries really hard to push everyone out. She sighs with relief when she can finally open the door and the cold and fresh air from outside hits her. For the first time, the cold welcome.

She sits down on the steps in front of the faculty building. The step is hard, cold and highly uncomfortable, but she doesn't care. She wraps her arms around herself even stronger. It's silent outside. The rare student passes by. They appear to come from the library if their backpacks and tired eyes are any indication. It reminds Theo of the nights she spend there - just learning without a break. It seems so far away. Since then, she has not only lost her sister, but also her father.

Even though more than a year has passed since, it feels like it was only last week. She misses them - so much - but she doesn't let it take over. She can't.

She feels her eyes starting to water for the first time in a really long time. Maybe she would have started crying if the buzzing of her phone didn't interrupt her. Fishing her phone from the pocket of her slacks, she answers without bothering to see who is calling her.

"Yes?"

The other side is silent, but Theo can hear a few faint sobs before Shirley's voice fills her ears.

"It's Aunt Janet."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shirley can't help but going once again over the numbers in the book in front of her. It's been more than year since all the lying and cheating came to the light and they have moved past that. Most of the time. Sometimes she just can't ignore the stinging feeling she gets when she remembers that Kevin took the money from Steve. The fact that she has started forgiving Steve, means she should forgive Kevin too. She just can't help but go back to the anger and resentment every once in a while. It's too familiar and comforting.

Although, tonight is different.

She doesn't feel the normal wrath, which belongs to the whole book debacle. Something is off tonight and she can't pinpoint what it is. In an attempt to escape these strange feelings, she continues checking the books. It used to be Kevin's departement and it still is. But after everything that happened, she likes to be more aware of their finances. She trusts Kevin, but not completely. Which is mutual, she guesses.

"Mom?"

The sound of Allie's voice surprises her and makes her realise that she was entirely lost in thoughts. She shakes her head lightly to get out of it and fakes a smile.

"What is it, sweetie?"  

Allie looks at her confused and even a bit concerned. "Is everything okay?" she asks with so much childlike innocence.

Shirley gives her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

Still not completely sure, Allie nods. "Dad asked me to tell you dinner is ready."

"I'm coming after wrapping this up really quickly. Go set the table."

Shirley watches how Allie runs away with a happy bounce in her step. Allie can remind her so much of Nellie. Despite looking up to her aunt Theo, she's so much more like Nellie when she was younger. Just like Nellie, Allie is so innocent and loving, yet at the same time aware of the darkness around her. The resembling look in their eyes can be haunting sometimes.

With one last glance at the book, Shirley walks around the desk and turns of the light. She can't stop her eyes from falling on the table at the wall, where the maquette of the Forever House used to be. Back then, she made the choice not to have it restored. Today, somehow, she wishes she had done it. Before it was destroyed, it used to remind her of everything she was striving for. A loving family in a beautiful house in which she felt safe and loved. It also reminded her of how easy it is to lose everything. The maquette worked almost as a reminder that she needs to remain sane and not let her past destroy her.

Sighing wistfully, she leaves her office for real this time and makes her way over to the dinner table, where Kevin is already filling up the plates for their children. Allie is talking happily about her day at school, while Jayden just looks annoyed like every teenager does at that age.

"That smells lovely," she comments as she sits down.

Kevin just smiles at her gratefully and grabs her plate. During dinner, she tries to focus on her family - she really does - she's just not there with her mind.

"Mommy?" Allie's voice once again catches her attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She looks at Kevin and sees the concern on his face. With a light head shake, she tries to make clear that he better not ask about it. He seems to understand her and keeps his mouth shut.

"I was asking when I get to see auntie Theo again. And uncle Luke!"

Shirley really regrets letting her brother and sister stay in the guest house. Allie got too attached too quickly. Jayden appears to be fine with family members living with them and then suddenly not anymore. Allie, however, always loves too quick and too much. And maybe she is just too young to understand that Theo and Luke can't stay in the guest house forever.

Despite making up, Theo still decided to move out of the guest house after everything that happened. Not much later, it was occupied by Luke who needed a place to get his life together. More than a half year later, he had gotten a good job as an art teacher at a middle school close by. It made him decide to try to live on his own. Two family members moving out in less than a year, and adding two deaths to that might have been too much for young Allie.

A heavy feeling settles in her stomach. "I will call them soon to invite them over," she promises Allie.

They had gotten better at being a family. Still, they aren't really close - not in that way at least. And they may not like it, but they are forever connected by their tragic past. In an attempt to be like a normal family, they made sure to all be together at least once a month. It's a small miracle that they actually kept that promise.

"Can I call them?" Allie asks, just a second before the phone starts ringing.

Kevin and Shirley exchange confused glances. It is the ringtone of their work phone, but usually nobody calls this late. Shirley shrugs and stands up to answer the phone. She doesn't recognize the number.

"Harris Funeral Home."

There is a short silence before someone answers. "Is this Shirley Crain?"

She can't help but sigh. It's probably another reporter who tries to get a scoop. She thought the media had moved on from their family and found some new mystery to focus on.

"Yes, who's asking?" she asks impatient.

"It's Margaret Brown - "

"Margaret?" Shirley interrupts.

She gets curious glances from the table, but she just shakes her head.

"Continue eating," she mouths.

"Yes, your aunt Janet's neighbour," she answers.

Shirley has no idea how to feel. Why would Margaret suddenly call? She used to babysit them when aunt Janet had to be somewhere else and had no choice but to leave the kids alone. As far as Shirley knows, they were really good friends too.

"Is something wrong?" she asks Margaret worried.

Again, Margaret is silent for a moment. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Janet has passed away last night. You were the only person I was able to contact. The doctor says it was a heart attack. I discovered her this afternoon."

Margaret starts to ramble, she was always good at that, but Shirley zones out. Aunt Janet. Dead.

That is why tonight felt different.

Once again, death has visited her family and taken someone she cares about.

A single tear escapes her eyes and rolls down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away. The last thing she wants is for her kids to see her cry again. They have seen enough of that last year.

"I... I will get there as soon as I can," she says while Margaret is still talking.

Margaret's sob breaks her heart a little more. "I really appreciate that. If you could contact the rest of.." She doesn't finish her sentence.

The rest of her family.

There are only four left of them.

"I will call them. Will you be okay for tonight?"

"Yes, dear. I'm so sorry for your loss," Margaret says before saying goodbye.

Slowly, Shirley puts the phone down. She tries to process everything. Aunt Janet is dead.

It's so weird. Aunt Janet used to be someone who just always was there when you needed somebody and now she's gone. Forever.

Shirley turns around and her eyes immediately find Kevin. She doesn't need to say anything. Somehow, he understands. Maybe they have gotten too good at receiving bad news. He stands up and walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

She hides her face in his arms and just accepts to warmth he offers to comfort her.

"It's aunt Janet," she whispers and Kevin can only nod.

After a while, she pushes him away. She has no idea how long they stood there like that. Her kids look at her with worry in their eyes. Even Jayden has put his phone away.

"Can you talk to the kids," she stammers. "I have to call the rest."

Kevin nods. "Of course, anything you need."

"Thank you."

She waits to see Kevin take their kids towards the living room to explain once again how someone their Mommy loves has died. They live in a funeral home, but it doesn't make death normal for them. She tries to keep them away from that part as much as possible. Maybe she should have just gotten them used to it, since death seems to follow her.

After saying some words of encouragement to herself, she picks up the phone again. She will start with Theo - just like she did after Nellie's death. Then she will call Steve, who can call Luke. She doesn't have it in her to tell her whole family that the woman who raised them after their mother died, has just died.

She grabs her mobile phone and goes through her contacts until to Theo's number. Phone calls like these are the last thing she wants, but she guesses it's what you're supposed to do as the oldest child. In fact, Steve is the oldest, yet he never acted like it. It was always her who needed to be responsible and take care of their younger siblings. And she failed. They failed as a family when Nellie died, but she feels more responsible. She actually has no idea how Steve feels. He ignored her phone call too after all.

Maybe he feels just as guilty as she does. Since that night, he has been acting differently. Every time she saw him, he seemed scared and on edge. He actually started to remind her of their dad. Something happened to Steve during that night that changed him even more.

Shirley doesn't have time to think about it for too long. She has to tell Theo after she hears her answer. What should she even say?

"It aunt Janet," she eventually says.

"Fuck, she's dead, isn't she?" Theo answers, not sounding even a little bit surprised.

She doesn't want to answer, because after that, there is no going back. There is no way she can pretend like everything is fine.

"Yes, she is," she whispers. "Margaret called me."

She can hear Theo talking to someone. Faintly, she thinks she can recognize Trish' voice. Theo just continues talking to whoever is with her and Shirley can feel herself starting to get annoyed.

"If you could just stop talking to whoever is with you and actually listen," she snaps and immediately regrets it. She really wanted to stop being so angry at her siblings at the time. Although she can't always blame herself. Her siblings have a knack for getting under her skin.

"Well," Theo finally answers. "She's dead. What else is there to say."

Shirley rolls her eyes. Leave it to Theo to act insensitive. It struck her only then that Theo never really liked aunt Janet, which was completely mutual. Aunt Janet didn't like the way Theo used to - and still does - isolate herself from the rest. Besides, she never really understood why Theo refused to take off her cloves. Shirley herself doesn't actually understand either, so she can't blame aunt Janet.

"I will call you once I know more," she concludes and puts her phone down.

Theo can deal with this however she likes. It is not her concern. She only needs to make one more phone call before she has to take care of everything that comes with someone dying.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!   
> I hope you liked the first chapter :)   
> I just loved the show so much that I had to write a fic about it. Every Crain sibling will be a part of this story, but I plan to focus on Theo and her relationship with Trish because I like those two the most.   
> That doesn't mean the rest of the family won't play an important role too though.


End file.
